Castiel's Gender Swap
by Icyclear
Summary: Naomi decided to experiment on Castiel and gave him gender reassignment. Now as a female, she's looking to the brothers to teach her how to be a woman, which causes Dean to be uncomfortable with his feelings for Castiel and yet at ease that it wouldn't be strange if he show her his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Giving this a shot. Castiel as a girl and needing the brothers help her figure herself out. Destiel of course :D, because never must they be platonic! Pre-Naomi's death, heck, maybe she didn't really die, I dunno... Also, by accident, I referred to Castiel as a she in a couple of my Cas slash fics. **

* * *

The Winchesters and Castiel were lounging around what was Bobby's junk yard; now their own hang out when they were in the area. The three of them have been drinking off and on, relaxing from a demon battle ending triumphant as usual. They were silent except for the sound of liquid swishing in glass bottles and swallowing. A quiet night of alcohol was all the three of them needed. Dean was barely tipsy on his fourth beer, Sam was buzzed on his 4th, and Castiel seemed drunk on his third; he was a light weight due to the fact he's only had one with the brothers a few times.

"Ever feel like incomplete?" Castiel asked, holding up his half drunk bottle.

The brothers shrugged. Dean sighed, "It is what it is. Can't cry over something that was never there or never happened." Sam nodded in agreement. It wasn't enough for Castiel. He had nothing to worry about. He's an angel of God, a warrior of heaven, and in his mind, nothing could possibly change.

Castiel stood up, "I'm sorry guys, I'm being called up." The waved to him and he 'flapped' away. Castiel found himself in a white room, "What is th-" He was struck from behind. When he woke up, he saw Naomi over him, "Complete success, she awakes."

_She?_

Castiel didn't understand, what did Naomi mean when she said 'she'? Naomi held up a mirror, there was a face of a beautiful pale woman with deep blue eyes and dark brown tresses. When Castiel opened his mouth to speak, so did the woman. Then it occurred to him, he wasn't a man anymore, "What the Hell did you do to me!" Naomi seemed pleased, "Don't you like it? I tweaked your vessel. I changed your chemical makeup, a feminine figure, gave you a nice set of breasts, and..." Castiel put her hand up, "You gave me a..." She put her hands between her legs and no cock. Her face flushed, "You gave me a gender reassignment?!" It was one of those times Castiel was happy that Balthazar and Gabriel were dead; the last thing she needed was for them to make fun of her or for Balthazar to hit on her. Then he thought of Dean.

_Dammit._

She struggled free, "Get me out of here!" "Not now, Castiel. We have to make sure that everything is healed and functioning correctly." Naomi said, holding down Castiel. When Castiel calmed down, Naomi put a cuff around Castiel's wrist, "You can't go anywhere while you wear this cuff. I'll let you go when I'm sure things are fine." She let her go, Castiel got on her feet and looked down at her body, if it wasn't for all the scars, she wouldn't have believed this body was her's. An angel handed Castiel her clothes. She tried sliding on the boxers, which fell off her slender hips. She put on the white button up shirt and it was baggy.

"Looks like you'll be needing a new outfit."

_Gee, like I didn't notice._

"Or my clothes can magically be re-sized."

"Don't be silly, Castiel, this is too manly for a beautiful woman like yourself." Naomi flattered, "But if you must, fine. Lemme take your measurements." She took out a rope tape measure and said out loud each measurement for another angel to write down, "Okay, five foot eight inches, 34D, 30, and... 36." Castiel went over the measurements in her head.

_Oh great, I'm top heavy by a whole two inches._

The assisting angel marked it down and took the clothes with her. "Don't forget new socks and shoes." Naomi shouted after her. Castiel felt awkward standing naked in front of Naomi; she was more uncomfortable that Naomi tweaked with her vessel while she was knocked out. She was quite happy with being a male for as long as she was one. Now she's in a female body and can't zap away until the cuff is removed. Castiel's estrogen kicked in and made her cry over the situation. "Glad to know that works." Naomi mumbled as she wrote it down in her notes.

The assisting angel came in with a stack of neatly folded clothes, "For you, Castiel. Do you know how to put these on?" She looked at the stack, a white bra and pretty white laced panties were on top of the pile, "I think I'll manage." "Don't be silly, Castiel! You've never worked one before, you won't know what to do." The thought of Naomi's hands on her awake body sent a disgust chill down her spine, "I'll manage for now with what I do know how to put on." She dressed in everything but the bra; which she folded and put into the altered trench coat's pocket.

"I really must get back, the Winchesters' must be wondering where I went." Castiel said, hoping she'd be freed of the cuff. Naomi sighed loudly, "Fine, Castiel. Give me your wrist." Castiel moved her wrist towards Naomi, whom unlocked and removed the cuff. Like that, Castiel fled.

Sam was on his laptop and Dean was napping on the couch, when Castiel reappeared, "Hello Sam." "Who are you?" Sam asked, Castiel looked down for a moment and then back at Sam, "I'm Castiel." Sam got out of the chair, "Don't lie! Why are you wearing his clothes?!" That woke up Dean, who is taken back by the female angel in Castiel's modified clothes, "What the Hell?" Castiel held her temples, "I can prove I'm Castiel. Other the fact these are my clothes, my eyes, my grown out hair... yes! Yes! Dean, on your left arm is my right hand print burned into your skin!"

"Anyone could have told you that stuff."

Castiel knew Dean was right so she had to think of something fast, "Dean... what I told you when we got back from purgatory... no one else could have known my feelings other than you and myself." Dean nodded his head slowly, "She's right. This is... Cas? What happened to you?" Sam put his mouth over his hand, "Oh my God..." Castiel sighed, "Naomi did this to me. She knocked me out cold and this. I'm 100% female." The brothers look her over and went back to sit down. Dean licked his lips, "You don't say."

"Deeeeeean!"

Dean laughed, "Yup, that's our Castiel. It is funny hearing you whine my name in a lighter pitch." "It's not funny, Dean. I don't like being a girl." Castiel whimpered. Sam bit on his lip, "I don't think that's going to happen for a while since your body was actually changed, so you may have to learn how to be a girl." Castiel was speechless and Dean laughed, "Wow, sucks to be you, Cassie." Castiel shot him a mean look, "Someone is going to have to teach me and since you've been with more women than Heaven's got angels, you're going to teach me." Dean stopped laughing.

"You too, Sam." Castiel said and Sam nodded, "Great..."

Sam went back to his computer. Castiel sat down next to Dean. She kept her arms in her lap, her sense of smell was sharper, she could smell Dean and it made feelings she never had before. "Um... Cas? Is it cold in here?" Castiel didn't know what he meant by that until she looked at saw her nipples erected. Her jaw dropped, that never happened when she was male! Dean chuckled, "Come on, I figured." He took her to the bathroom. She handed him the bra, "I didn't want Naomi's creepy hands to touch me any more than she already had."

"Take off everything on top first." Dean instructed. She took off the trench coat, her blazer, her tie, and white blouse. She never felt so nervous to be topless before. He took the bra and clipped it in reverse in front of her, "Now turn it around and pull it up. Push your arms through the straps, and adjust your breasts." Castiel did what Dean had said. "Thank you, Dean." Castiel said as she turned her head to look at his, accidentally kissing him. Her lips parted and she pushed to the side, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Dean pulled Castiel to him and kissed her again.

"I've always wanted to kiss you... now I can without anyone thinking I'm gay." Dean said. Castiel threw on her blouse, buttoning it, "Would it matter? If you love someone, who cares what other's think?" She tied her tie and put on the blazer and trench coat. She looked into the mirror, her breasts seemed higher up and a bit more perky than before. She left the bathroom, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts, "Dammit, she's right."

Sam looked over from his laptop, "What about other clothes? You know, when you play FBI agent, maybe pajamas, lingerie maybe?" Castiel threw her hair as she sat down on the couch, "I guess so." Sam looked at Dean who then went for his keys, "Let's go to Walmart. They'll have everything this late." "How long was I gone?" Castiel asked. Sam pivoted his jaw, "About a day." They got up as Dean opened the door. Castiel found the impala to be more cozy with more room as a girl, versus the few inches more she had when she was a man. She was thankful that Naomi didn't mess with her height and kept her tall. She lifted her legs on the seat and lounged as Dean drove.

Dean was right, Walmart did have everything she needed; except for bras - her size was too big for the number they carried. She picked up a black pencil skirt that was on sale, black blazer jacket, cotton hipster panties, and black tie from the men's department. Then she picked out a cute pajama set. She assumed that if she was able to show she was turned on, Naomi must have messed with her reproductive organs also and bought feminine hygiene products as well as a tooth and hair brush. Then she thought makeup. Would it be something she really needed? Maybe something light would be enough? She picked out foundation in her skin shade, a compact of 6 eye shadow colors, and a tube of tinted lip balm.

When the three of them went back home, it was late. Castiel ran to the bathroom, changed into her pajamas, and came out to show the brothers. It was a light blue tank top that shown off her big enough breasts nicely. Her pokadot printed blue and purple shorts shown off her long, athletic legs. Dean was hard for her just dressed like that. Sam even had a bit of a hard on for her, but sensing Dean's attraction to Castiel since the moment he met Castiel years earlier, he knew to keep his distance, even if Castiel was a breath taking, sexy female.

Castiel volunteered to sleep on the couch while the boys had the beds. She had enjoyed the concept of sleeping and had done so for a while. The following morning, Sam and Dean looked over at the couch. Castiel was sleeping on her stomach. Her legs closed straight down. Her arms were curled under her pillow. Her shorts were short enough to see her perfectly round ass. Dean hissed quietly, tilting his head back. Sam laughed softly, "You barely kept yourself in line when Cas was a male, how are you going to keep together while Cas is a female? Hot little Cassie, bet it's hurting." "You're a prick." Dean grumbled as he moved away and back under the smiled, "Takes the heat off my hair, I don't care." Dean grumbled something Sam couldn't make out.

Castiel stirred and finally woke up, "Mornin' boys." She shifted herself up and went to the bathroom. 8 minutes later, she was dressed and her hair was brushed. She took her trench coat off the hook and slid it over her blazer. She was in full assemble. They both looked at her and told her good morning. "So what's the plans for today?" Castiel asked, smiling at the brothers. Sam went on his computer, "We are here on a ghost case. I suppose you and I can do some investigating while Dean stays here and keep fort." "Is my outfit right for it?" Castiel asked. Sam nodded, "I suppose. I'll give you a warning the next time if I need you to wear something else." "Thank you, Sam." Castiel said sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had gotten mostly everything about being a girl down; as awkward as it could have possibly been for the brothers. Castiel had weird feelings in her stomach, she went to the bathroom and screamed, "My female parts are bleeding!" Sam and Dean looked at each other and at the same time said, "I'm not dealing with this one!" "Well someone has to tell her." Sam pointed out, "She's never had this before. Castiel probably thinks she's dying."

"I'm dying!?" Castiel screamed louder in sobs, overhearing part of what Sam said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other again and laughed, even though the situation wasn't funny at all, no. Dean looked on the shelf, "I'm sure Bobby has a book for this somewhere." "Why would he have a book on menstruation?" Dean shook his head, "Bobby has a book on everything. Just shut up and calm her until I find it."

Sam sluggishly walked into the bathroom. Castiel's thighs were closed and she was sobbing into her hands, "What's wrong with me!?" Sam put his hand on her shoulder, "Cas, you're going to be fine. It's normal for human females to have that. It means you're fertile." He went to the cabinet under the sink and handed her an extra thick, cotton pad, "This should do for a while until you get the hang of it." Already knowing that it could end up humiliating, Sam had to show Castiel how to put it on her panties. "Just um... come out when you're done, make sure to pull up your panties and pants, alright?" Castiel's blood shot eyes stopped crying, "Thank you."

Castiel had exited the bathroom as Dean found the book he was looking for. He handed it to her, "This is to explain what's going on with your body." She took the book and skimmed the pages, "This looks horrible and this is normal for human women? How can I make it stop?" "Well... there are ways like... birth control, pregnancy, and having your organs removed." "I'll take the last choice, hand me a knife." Castiel was dead serious and Dean shook his head, "Absolutely not! Learn to deal with it and maybe it won't even bother you as time goes on."

Another milestone completed for Castiel. After their daunting few days of mood swings, crying, and all that horribleness that comes from that time, it was over. Several times, Castiel went back to Naomi and demanded her body back to normal, which Naomi refused to do. More time went on and it did become easier for Castiel to be female. What she didn't understand was how to hide any sort of attractiveness to Dean. Each time she was turned on by him, her underwear would be soaked. She was way to shy to ask the brothers of why that happened so she took a look in the book Dean had handed to her. From that day on, she wore liners.

One night, Dean took his keys, "Cas, Sam and I are going for a guy's night out. Keep the place safe for us." "But I'm one of the... oh..." She replied sadly. Sam took pity, "Dean, maybe we should invite her to come along. We did used to take Castiel with us before."

"Sam, that was different. He was a sexually awkward male." Dean argued. Sam sighed, taking Castiel into his arms in a defensive way, "Yeah, well now she's an sexually awkward female. Pretty much the same sexual awkwardness in a different shape." Castiel clung to Sam and looked up at Dean, "Please take me along. I promise I won't make you look bad." Dean admitted defeat, "Fine."

_Great! I'm included again. Like I'm one of the boys... but without a... what was it called again?_

Dean took them to a strip club near the motel they were staying at. The bar maids thought Castiel was adorable, one went up to them, looked at Dean, and said, "Nice to take your girlfriend along." Dean spat his beer, "This isn't my girlfriend." Sam threw his head back and lied, "She's our sister." The bar maid smiled, "My mistake. She sure is a pretty one. Would make a lot of money here." "Doing what?" Castiel asked. The bar maid gestured to the stage, "Stripping, Honey. You have a nice figure, it's amateur night, I bet you'd look great on the pole."

Castiel beamed, she looked at Dean, "May I?!" Sam laughed silently and Dean's face was red, "Uh... why are you asking me? If you want to do it, go." Castiel went with the bar maid and Dean's face was still red. The announcer spoke, "Next up, Casssssie!" Castiel came out and did moves she knew would get Dean to notice her, even though her eyes were looking everywhere but him. She was enjoying herself, something so lustful and evil, never felt so fun. Dean watched Castiel strip from her usual Castiel outfit; though her blue pants, socks, and shoes were substituted for a mini skirt, thigh high stockings, and black heeled sandals; he couldn't leave his eyes off her. Sam noticed Dean's enchantment and smirked, "You could have said no. She would have obeyed."

After her dance was over, the lights went down over the stage, and she gathered her clothing and went to the back room to dress. She sat back down at the table, "So what did you guys think?" Sam and Dean looked her over, she was still wearing what was substituted. "Oh those." Castiel said, "The owner said that I can keep these. He wants to hire me on." "Absolutely not!" Dean snapped without thinking. Castiel was confused, "Why Dean? Don't you come here to watch girls take off their clothes? Why can't I do the same?" "Because... Because! That's why!" Dean answered sternly.

_Ooooo, I know that tone. Dean's jealous!_

"Can I still keep what the owner gave me?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded and Sam sighed from his laughter, "You did really well, Cas. Was it from all the times Dean has dragged you here?" Castiel nodded, "So you guys liked... what I did?" Dean fell back onto the floor with his chair. "Dean!" Sam shouted as he went down to check if Dean was okay. Castiel also got out of her chair and checked on Dean, "Oh gosh! Why did you do that?!" Dean had a dopey smile plastered on his face, his eyes were closed, "Cas, I want to get going, now, any means necessary." She knew what he meant and touched the brothers, popping them home. Dean went into the bathroom. Castiel was confused and looked at Sam, "Did I do something wrong?"

Sam shook his head, "Dean's been weird lately. May have to do with you." Castiel pointed at her chest, "Why me? I haven't done anything wrong." Sam shook his head and petted Castiel on her head, "You'll understand soon enough." Dean let out a loud gasp, both look at the door and then at each other awkwardly. Castiel sighed, "I'll go change... um... don't look at me okay." Sam nodded and turned his back to Castiel, whom changed out of the clothing and into her pajamas. As soon as she made sure she looked alright length wise, she smiled, "Okay, you can turn now. He's been in the bathroom for a very long time... is he still pleasuring himself?" Sam shrugged, "I don't or want to know."

It took two more months for Castiel to adjust being a female. Men and women from the strip club recognized her and complimented how beautiful she was and how much they wanted her. Castiel would smile and say, "I'm sorry but I am not interested right now." She'd look at Dean from the corner of her eye. They didn't kiss after that time in the bathroom. She was wondering if maybe he didn't have feelings for her after all and it hurt her chest, though she didn't understand why. Dean would watch her sometimes, when she knew he wasn't looking. He thought that Castiel as a woman would make it easier for him to show how he felt about Castiel no matter what gender she was - he was in love with Castiel's being. He didn't think that it would be just as hard because of the fact Castiel was still very much Castiel.

Castiel and Dean loved working cases together, that Sam rarely went. Guys were quick with information and proposals of sorts when the lovely 'FBI agent' would ask questions; just as Dean was with women. After questioning some doctors at a hospital over sudden anemic deaths of married swingers, Castiel sighed as she looked out the window. Dean looked at her, her blue eyes appeared sad.

"Something wrong, Cas?"

"No... nothing."

"Really, because your eyes and your voice say differently."

Castiel looked at Dean, her eyes were watery like she was going to cry at any time. Dean pulled over on the side of the road, "Cas, talk to me." She didn't want to. But his green hazel eyes were so magnetic and shown a lot of care. Castiel sighed.

_How does he do it? How does he make it so easy to spill too?_

"I love you, Dean. I love you so much. That night at the strip club, I danced just for you."

_There, I said it. He'll just look at me and say that he doesn't feel the same and reject me._

"I noticed. Sam and I couldn't get our eyes off you. You are talented and sexy."

_Say what? Really? Ohhh Dean..._

"And the other part?"

"Well Cas... I don't know. I need time to think about this."

Dean saw Castiel look down in defeat and his fingers laced her chin, "It's not a rejection - yet. Knowing how you feel is good push towards figuring out how I feel about you. I'm sorry Castiel. I don't see you as a sister like I did see you as a brother; before that and we were in purgatory together, I was... I was starting to feel stronger for you and I was ashamed of my feelings for you because you were a man. Now that you're you, I figured I'd try to push those boundaries and finally be clear about my feelings."

Castiel bit on her lip, her eyes releasing her tears, "Kiss me, Dean. Please, just kiss me."

Dean lowered over to her and kissed Castiel innocently. Castiel pulled Dean closer to her and kissed him harder - into a hot make out. Dean pulled away and put his head back, "Dammit Cas... that was hot." Castiel wiped the edges of her lips, "Think about that and please don't make me beg anymore." She suddenly thought of something and vanished, leaving Dean hot and bothered. He put his hands on the wheel, but he couldn't start the impala. Castiel wanted her answer and that kiss was to push his decision in her favor. In love didn't mean he'd love her forever. He really had to think things through. Castiel is a forever kind of girl, she always was that way even when they met years ago at that warehouse. She would refuse him permanent death, she had that ability to do so, so he had to make a hard decision if he still wanted a brotherly relationship with her or a permanent romantic one.

"Did you change my gender for Dean Winchester!?"

Castiel eyed Naomi down. Naomi laughed at the accusation, "Come now, Castiel, you really think I'd change an angel's vessel for a mare human?" Castiel glared, her eyes were ice cold and it gave Naomi the creeps, "I don't know. You've done worse for less." Naomi sat down in her chair and gestured for Castiel to sit down in the chair in front of her desk. Castiel sat down, crossed her arms, and sneered. Naomi tried to keep her composer, "If you really must know, then fine, yes."

_Yes to what? Wait... on purpose? Seriously? Huh?_

"Excuse me?"

_Did that sound calmly confused enough?_

Naomi nodded slowly, "Yes, your gender reassignment was for Dean Winchester as part of an experiment. There was no need to ask for permission since you'd do anything for him, because you looove him." Castiel looked at Naomi, her eyes squinted, "Did you really need to hold down the 'o'? Immature isn't it?" Naomi laughed, "Your speech is a bit different, either that or you're most free with your voice, Castiel, which one is it?"

_I didn't notice that... What else has changed in the inside?_

"I don't know." Castiel admitted softly. She flew off before Naomi could open her mouth.

Dean was alone when Castiel popped in. She was so mad, she didn't realize she was yelling, "Damn Naomi! Changing me for Dean! Stupid bitch! Wait..." "You are such a ditz. Calm down and slowly explain to me what you're yelling about." Dean requested. Castiel told Dean what Naomi had told her. Dean nodded slowly, listening to Castiel told him. He scuffed, "For me how?" Castiel exhaled in annoyance.

_Please tell me he's not this stupid..._

"Oh come on, Dean, even I'm not that dense!"

Dean laughed, "Your little outbursts are cute. Come here." Castiel slowly got close to Dean. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight, "I am totally in love you, Castiel. I can't imagine anyone else I rather spend my life with; except maybe Sam... but in not that way. Don't need to tempt any Wincest writers. Damn Chuck." Castiel laughed and kissed Dean before he could complain further.

_Forever as a girl doesn't seem so bad anymore. Now that I finally got him._

* * *

**Hoped you all enjoy. The last line is a cannon reference as well as to my Castiel is a secret Wincest fan fic story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Never had a request to continue a completed story before but I oblige due to this one being on my favorite ones to write and it was only two chapters long. Also I didn't notice until I read it for the second time, that Naomi's question about Castiel's speech is a bit confusing. She was meant to ask if being a girl made her more free with her speech compared to when she was a man or if it was because she was with the brothers for so long. I'm also on twitter in case anyone wants updates :D I'm icyclear04**

* * *

Dean was patient, almost saintlike, to not have sex with Castiel; as much as Castiel hated having to wait. Dean didn't see her as some slut from a bar, an ex girlfriend, or Anna. He respected Castiel and wanted their first time to be special. The fact that Castiel's female vessel was a virgin was also came into consideration and didn't want to just rush into tearing that. Castiel had watched porn with Dean several times as a male and rarely as a female, she knew what to do and tried every which way to seduce him. Dean eventually tossed her a book, "Just read it." While Castiel read the informational sex book, Sam cocked his eye brow, "Are we just having Cas read everything there is to know instead of explaining it to her?" Dean narrowed his eyes in sarcasm.

"I dunno, Sam. Would you like to explain to her about what happens when you lose your virginity because I'm sure as hell not!"

Sam threw up his hands, "Never mind. Let's go get a beer or something."

"I wanna go!" Castiel shouted, peeking over the book. Dean shook his head and handed her more books, "No. You are going to stay here and learn about your body and sex, plus other things I think you should know." Castiel counted the books and whimpered, "You want me to read 12 books? You're so cruel!"

"Shut up and learn! 'Kay, great. Sam, let's go!"

Sam pressed his lips together hard to prevent laughing and followed Dean out the door. Castiel was stunned, Dean can be so cruel and she'll still do what ever he asks of her and all three knew it. Castiel read her books slowly. Castiel thought she had the hang of being a female. The urge to take a knife to her reproductive organs had nearly ceased to nothing. Then she was repulsed by what she read and saw that she went to the kitchen. She searched high and low for a knife, only to find a note that read:

**Bet you're looking for a knife? **

**You are, aren't you? **

**Nice try. Took them all with us. **

**Dean**

_How does he do it?! Ohhhhhh_

She wondered how long they'd be gone. The clock read 2 am, the bars had to be closed by now. She could simply pop in on them since she had that sixth sense on where her precious human pets were at all times; even if she, herself, was unaware. Then she figured she can get other things done. She put the books away on the shelves, washed dishes, and settled herself into slightly hot bath with bath salts and bubbles after she washed her hair and had it tied up in a towel. The Library of Letters had a large tub that she just loved napping in while she soaked.

"There you are, Castiel!"

Castiel looked up at Dean. She pretended not to be shocked and nothing could be seen under the layers of bubbles anyway, "Took you two long enough. Where did you guys go?" "A long walk. Waited to sober up before driving home." Dean answered, "Unless you want to bail us out of jail or pull us out of death again." Castiel sighed and shook her head, "Well I'm glad you're back. I read the books..."

"And?"

"You have been so patient with me. I think I'm ready. Let's do it." Castiel said, lacking the confidence her sentence claimed she had. Dean wasn't sure but nodded anyway, "Alright. Let's do it then. I'll be in my room." And he left her. Castiel was nervous, she didn't remember having sex as a male and knowing how it's done in her body made her mortified. Then she tried to calm herself by thinking positive thoughts.

_If human women can do it, then I can too. Who knows, maybe it won't hurt me and if it does, not much. _

Castiel got out of the tub, dried off, and dressed in her pajamas and kept her mid back length hair loose. She made her way to Dean's room and opened his door. There he was, sitting on his bed, with his shirt off. Castiel had erotic jolts running down her body and trembled. He looked at her, he smiled and patted the spot next to him, "Come here, Cas." Castiel nodded and sat down next to him. Dean sighed, he knew that Castiel was scared but willing. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, "Forget what you saw, okay, and feel. That's what sex is. It's feeling, touching, trusting, and letting yourself go. I won't do anything to you that you don't want to do."

She hung on his every word and nodded, "Okay." He kissed her again, then pecked kisses down her jaw and neck. She exhaled slowly, and cocked her head in response to his kisses. He went back and kissed her lips hard, throwing off her tank top and bra at the same time. Castiel broke the kiss, her face was red. Dean chuckled at her humiliation, "You're beautiful, Cas. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Realizing Dean was right, Castiel relaxed. She kissed him the same way he kissed her. Eyeing him for reactions, as she was so well known for. Dean helped Castiel off his lap and undone his pants, which fell to the floor. He took her by her waist and threw her onto the bed. He grabbed onto her waist band and pulled her underwear and shorts all the way down and tossed them onto the floor; he then removed his boxers.

He kissed her hard and she responded by kissing harder. Hands flying, touching, feeling - their lust for each other was extraordinary. Then Castiel slid herself over Dean's groin, she froze and Dean pulled her into his arms, "Don't be scared. Just breathe and do what feels right. If you don't want to do it, I won't force you." Castiel shook her head, "N-no, I can do it." She felt it poke at her opening, slowly she pushed herself further on it. It hurt, Dean's cock was big and wasn't meant for her 'narrow passages'. The head tore through and Castiel shreaked. Her painful cries weakened one after another until she was silent.

"Dean, it's all inside me!"

"That's a first."

"What is?" Castiel asked. Dean let out a laugh, "Cas, you are too cute. No one has ever said that to me before."

Castiel fucked him slowly. Her body was starting to adjust, though she was still sore. Dean stroked Castiel's face, leaned up and kissed her. What felt like forever, which was really about 45 minutes, Dean finally came inside her. He rolled her off him and said, "Let's get cleaned up." Castiel followed him to the bathroom where she watched Dean clean himself of her blood. He blushed and chuckled, "I don't normally have an audience and I never thought it would be you... well... there was always a possibility but still." Castiel was in the tub with lots of soap. Dean took her loofah and scrubbed her softly over her body, specifically between her thighs. She closed her eyes and moved only when he needed her to.

After her bath and rinse off, they lied, naked, in bed together. She held on to him as he held her. Castiel looked up at Dean, "Was I your first virgin?" Dean was taken back by Castiel's random question, he nodded slowly, "Actually, to tell the truth, you were. I've slept with so many women but you are indeed my first virgin. I guess that's an honor." Castiel kissed him and fell asleep while listening to his heart beat - another milestone complete.

Despite all the times Castiel claimed to be completely adjusted to being a woman, another aspect and milestone keeps shaking her confidence. Time passed and Castiel would be the one who pushed for sex most of the time. Dean couldn't say no to her. Castiel also knew to make sure to use some sort of birth control so she wouldn't make any nephilims. She'd go to the park to watch the human children and would sulk, how badly she wanted one of her own. She wasn't getting any younger and Naomi did give her working parts, maybe it was an opening to having Dean's babies. The thoughts would make her beam in her secret bliss. A year and a few months after her reassignment, Castiel handed Dean a ice cold beer and kissed him.

"I want to have a nephilim."

Dean's jaw dropped, "You want a what?!" Castiel's face fell, "I want to have angel/human hybrids with you, Dean." Dean had to choose his words very carefully since female Cas was just as emotionally fragile as male Cas - maybe worse, "We aren't married, Cas. I thought that was a huge no-no in Heaven." Castiel blinked, "My history since meeting you and Sam have been full of these 'no-no's you speak of! I don't care! I want to have your babies and have a family! A family you can be proud of because they'd be half of me! I fucking love you!"

_Was that a bit much? I mean, he knows I love him, but... I don't think I said it like that before._

Neither one of them spoke for a while. Dean eyed Castiel, he had considered having a family with her for a while also. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. Castiel broke the kiss and looked puzzled, "Dean?" Dean smiled, "You want a baby don't you? Why don't we make one." Her eyes teared up, "Oh Deeeean!"

Neither Dean or Castiel could remember how much times they had sex. She didn't complain at all about being a female and the knives were allowed in the house again. Each time the brothers would be out doing a hunt, she'd go on Sam's laptop and look at baby clothes and nursery stuff. She had everything she wanted picked out for the future Winchester offspring. How she hoped all the effort they put in resulted flavorful. After a couple of months and her menstruation had paused, Castiel announced to Dean and Sam, "I'm pregnant!"

"She's what?"

Sam's question a while later made Castiel laugh, "Yes Sam. You're going to have a little nephew or niece nephilim. Isn't that wonderful!?" Sam's jaw dropped, "A what?" Dean put his arm around Castiel, "This is what she wanted." Sam was silent, trying to form sentences together that didn't end in what; instinctively, he just left the room. Dean ran after him.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"You got Cas pregnant!?"

"She wanted it, Man. She came to me and said that's what she wanted to have a nephilim. I couldn't very well say no."

"Of course, because you'd get the fun of fucking her until it happened, right?"

"Usually."

Sam sighed and Dean bit on lip, "It wasn't all on her though. I've considered it too, for a while, even when she was a..." Dean looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "A?" Sam asked, "A what?" Dean didn't answer right away, he was embarrassed, "A man." Sam's lips parted but his mouth didn't open, "You wanted a family with Cas for how long?!" "Since Purgatory." Dean answered.

Castiel read her books over and over. She knew the next 9 months were going to be difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

- 3rd month in -

Castiel was starting to show, though it looked like she gained a little weight and not a baby. She was able to wear her clothes and sex was still fantastic. Sam was starting to have doubts.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?"

Castiel was outwardly calm, "Of course I am. I can feel my baby."

"At three months?" Sam was skeptical. To prove it to him, she put his hand on her stomach. Sam's lips parted and Castiel smiled, "Told you. Isn't that great?!"

"How is that possible?"

Castiel laughed softly, "I'm not human, Sam, even if... Jamie is, or was..."

"Jamie? Oh..." Sam figured that she feminized Jimmy's name to match the meat suit.

- 5th month in -

Since the beginning, they agreed to keep Castiel's pregnancy a secret from everyone. Castiel was afraid that Crowley, Naomi, or someone else would take her baby away; the brothers agreed and there was no way Dean would ever allow that. Still, she was getting bigger and obvious of her pregnancy so she was forced to stay home no matter what for the remaining 4 months. Their enemies have been curious too of why no one saw Castiel lately - especially Crowley.

Out of fear, Castiel marked her body with henna of anti-angel and anti-demon symbols; what could make her untraceable. When the henna would fade, she'd simply reapply in the same spots. She eventually started to crave strange combinations of foods... usually ham dipped in honey or alcohol free wine and butter. Dean assumed that Castiel would be like some women who didn't get the unusual cravings but was sadly mistaken.

"Cas, sweetheart, do you think our baby should be eating food like that?" Dean finally asked Castiel while she was pouring honey and butter on a piece of ham. Castiel simply looked at Dean, rolled the piece of ham into a roll, folded the bottom up, and took a bite. Her blue eyes froze into Dean's and that was the silent answer received. What didn't help were the shows she'd watch while she'd wait for them to come back from a hunt.

- 6th month in -

While Dean was out, Castiel asked Sam for fish sticks and custard after watching a Doctor Who rerun. Upon hearing about her request, Dean had the cable disconnected and the TV unplugged and in storage. An extra precaution was blocking media websites on the laptop so Castiel wouldn't try to get strange ideas from that also.

"Castiel, I don't care if you want to eat crazy food but I don't want that going into our baby's stomach!"

"Come on Dean, then what am I supposed to do all day? I can't fly. I am in bed almost all day. You hunt alone because Sam is taking care of me. TV was all I had left!" Her cries fell on deaf ears. Dean crawled in bed beside her and kissed her cheek, "I do this because I love you. I left you the radio. Also, if you're that bored, have Sam read to you."

- 7th month in -

More changes were happening to Castiel's body. Her breasts were swollen with milk, nearly three cups bigger than she was pre-pregnancy. Dean couldn't find a bra big enough for her that weren't expensive, so she'd go bra-less under her maternity dresses. If Sam wasn't with them 24/7, Castiel would lie naked if she could, clothes were confining and the baby within her was active. She was experiencing all the typical pregnancy issues and was miserable. She was unable to apply her henna so Dean or Sam would apply them for her where she couldn't reach.

Castiel found herself with Sam a lot; Dean would be away doing hunts or buying supplies. Once he was gone for a whole week, which worried Castiel greatly. While Sam read to her, Castiel started crying. Sam put down the book and sat beside her on the bed, "Cas, what's the matter?"

"Do you think Dean's cheating on me?"

"Dean?! He would never do that to you."

"How are you so sure? You stay here and baby sit me. I..." Castiel couldn't finish, she was just so upset.

Later that night, after Castiel went to sleep, Sam called Dean and told him of Castiel's worries.

"She's really worried. I never saw her cry like that since her first menstruation."

"I'll be home tomorrow afternoon. Assure my beautiful girl that."

- 8th month in -

Both brothers left on a hunt near by. Castiel crawled out of bed and stared out the window. How she longed for freedom. How badly she wanted to fly. Alas, she wanted most was to look sexy for Dean again so maybe he'd propose to her and marry her while she was hot; unaware that Dean found her sexy regardless and wanted to marry her as soon as she was up for it.

"There you are, Cassie, and with child. Interesting."

Castiel froze, her eyes widened. She choked out a word, "Crowley."

She turned around and there he was with a strange smirk on his face. He took a couple of steps closer, "I'm surprised that Dean knocked you up. You are beautiful glowing the way you do."

Crowley touched her face and Castiel pushed him away, "Stay away from me! You have no business with me."

Crowley chuckled, "Not with you, Dear, but I do with that lover of your's. He hasn't told you what's been going on, has he? No matter, you and that baby will be bargaining chips but with the best of care than you must be getting here."

Before Castiel could protest, Crowley touched her and they vanished. Castiel found herself on a bed, her wrists and ankles were shackled apart. Crowley put an IV into Castiel's arm that was connected to two IV bags using a Y tube. With help from a demon, Castiel had more tubes inserted into her and changed her into a gown that snapped in the back. She enjoyed the freedom she felt, but wished Crowley wasn't the one who helped her into it.

"The IVs are to vitamins and pre-natal care. The other tubes deal with going to the bathroom. I can't risk you getting off that bed for any reason. You'll get fed every 3 hours from the moment you wake up to the moment you go to sleep. You will eat what I tell you to eat." Crowley told her and disappeared.

As promised, Castiel was well taken cared of. She was weak from lying there but to prevent complications from being bed ridden, her body was paralyzed long enough for demons to massage her from head to toe and front to back. She had no idea how long she was there or if she'd have her baby right there. Castiel wondered what Dean had done that caused Crowley to kidnap her to be used as bargaining chip.

A couple of weeks later, Crowley visited the beyond worried brothers, Dean was explosive on sight.

"Where's Cas?!" He demanded.

"She's safe for now." Crowley smirked, "You won't see your precious angel until we come up with a deal."

Dean took Crowley by the collar, "I have a deal for you, return Castiel to me or I kill you where you stand."

Crowley freed himself from Dean, "You don't have what it takes to destroy me and if you were to do that, you'd never see Castiel again!"

"Dean, let's hear him out." Sam suggested, "Remember, he's more than capable of killing Cas."

Crowley patted his collar, "Listen to Moose. This has to do with what you've been doing in the last couple of months."

"What is he talking about?" Sam asked

Dean didn't answer, he eyed Crowley with raging hatred. Crowley took it to mean to continue, "Dean has been a frequent Purgatory visitor. Spending precious time with Benny."

His fingers were tightly gripped in his palm, "This has nothing to do with you or Cas!"

Crowley grinned, "No it doesn't. But you're mercilessly slaughtering my people just to find your way in and out and it's becoming quite out of hand."

Sam bit on his lower lip, "Dean, what's been going on between you and Benny?"

Dean didn't answer.

"Oh my gawd, you're cheating on Cas with Benny!" Sam accused quickly.

"It's not what you think! I'm trying to figure out how to get Benny out!" Dean defended himself. He calmed himself down and sighed, "I want to get him out without making a deal. Castiel is jealous of mine and Benny's friendship, even you were angered by it. I couldn't very well tell you both what I was doing."

"Oh, I was just going to kill you. Then I see your pretty angel with child and improvised." Crowley said, taunting Dean. He knew Dean well, nothing means more than family, "So here's the deal, I can spring Benny back here in exchange for Castiel's nephilim. I'll return Castiel safe and sound once she gives birth."

Sam's jaw dropped and his eyes froze on Dean. Dean was breathless. How could he choose Benny over his own child? The look on Dean's face worried Sam over time, as if Dean was considering it. Dean knew that deal was no good. Of course he'd choose his child over his friend, no doubt, "No deal, you sick son of a bitch. Bring her back to me and I'll... I'll stop slaughtering demons just to enter Purgatory. I'll get Benny out one way or another. Just you wait."

Crowley nodded, "Be back then." He vanished.

Castiel was screaming. The bed was soaked in fluid. Crowley went back to the brothers and said, "Her water broke."

"Then take us to her! She can't do this alone." Dean ordered. Crowley shrugged and teleported the brothers to Castiel. Her voice was weak from screaming. Dean rushed to one side and Sam to the other.

"Don't you know how to deliver a baby?" Sam grunted at Crowley.

"Oh yes because this is what I do for a living." Crowley shot back. He put on gloves and took a look at Castiel's opening, "Just keep pushing. The baby should be coming soon."

"This fast?" Dean asked.

Castiel was out of breath, "Angel remember." She tried to laugh but was using all her energy to push.

Finally, after a really hard push and the loudest scream she could muster, sharp little cries could be heard. Castiel almost passed out, "Lemme see it..." Dean cut the cord, Sam took the baby from Crowley, and cleaned it up with some towels near by. Sam handed the baby to Castiel.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

A few nights later, Castiel went over her sleeping daughter's bassinet. She leaned over and saw her pale baby with soft dark hair on her head. Dean saw her as he walked passed the room. He went in and touched Castiel's shoulder, which surprised her, "What are you doing in here? Let's let her sleep."

They exited the room and Dean handed Castiel a cup of coffee, "She's only a couple of weeks early and doctors have said she's healthy. Don't worry, okay?"

Castiel drank her coffee, "I'm just worried. What if something happens to her like with Sam? I'd never forgive myself."

Dean frowned, understanding Castiel's worry, "She's Angedora remember."

Castiel couldn't help to smile, "Angedora, gift of angels, you're right."

Another milestone down and Castiel had faint memories of being male. She no longer wished to go back to being a man. She looked forward to what the future had for her in her present state.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while. I wasn't sure how I was going to write this and thought hard on it. This wraps it up. If anyone wants it to continue, please let me know in messages or in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't you just hate it when you get an idea while re-reading? So I guess I shall go on. I seem to enjoy the concept of Sastiel; but no where as close for my love for Destiel. I also don't seem to remember where they are... **

* * *

Castiel nursed Angedora while Dean slept. The baby was only a month old, but she looked no older than four months, being half angel had that effect on her. Castiel smiled at her little girl, Angedora had Dean's green eyes and Castiel's darker brown hair and pale skin. She didn't hear Sam approach from behind, "How's Angie?" Castiel hid her quick fright, "Angedora's fine. She's just hungry." Afterward, she wiped Angedora's small lips and burped her so she'd go to bed. Once that was over, Castiel went to the bathroom and cleaned her nipple gently. Sam just watched her, a bit beet faced.

"Why are you watching me?!"

She kept her voice low so she didn't wake the baby and her fiance. Sam pressed his lips together and looked at her. Castiel cocked her head, "Well?" Sam put his finger to his mouth as a signal to hush, he took her wrist and escorted her outside.

"What is this about?!"

She didn't have to be as quiet that time. Sam leaned down and pressed his lips on hers with a forceful gentleness. Her eyes were wide open and her lips loosened. She pushed Sam away, "What the hell, Sam?" Sam embraced her, "I'm sorry, Cas, I just needed to get that out." "I'm Dean's fiancee and mother of your niece. You can't do that to me." Castiel reminded him, "Do you have any idea how wrong that is!?"

"Yes and I couldn't help it."

"Why?"

"Because you're so goddamn beautiful! Dean doesn't deserve you, Castiel. You deserve someone so much better."

"Like you?"

"Yes."

"Sam, I don't need this. I'm marrying your brother soon and he'd kill you if he knew what you did."

Castiel was able to push herself away from him. She hurried to the door. Sam sighed and whispered, "He's been seeing Benny." Castiel froze in her tracks. Sam hid his inner smile, faking sympathy, "Crowley told us. He was going to kill him for killing demons to gain access to Purgatory to see Benny. He offered Benny in exchange of Angedora. Dean was hesitant, but he chose your child over him; promising not to go back, but he has, just not as frequent."

Her eyes swelled with bitterness, "What is he doing in Purgatory with him?" Sam could feel how sharply hated Castiel said 'him', as if it was a taste of her resentment toward the vampire that actually saved Dean's life time and time again in Purgatory and again on Earth with helping Bobby out of Hell. "I don't know. He won't say." Sam answered truthfully. Castiel looked down, holding back her explosive impulses. She nodded slowly and touched the knob, "Thank you for telling me the truth, Sam." Castiel went in before Sam could respond.

Castiel was furious, but she wasn't sure who she was more mad at: Sam for kissing her and telling her about Dean and Benny or Dean for seeing Benny behind her back and almost considering sacrificing Angedora for him. She lied down beside Dean, putting her back against his, and touched her lips. She liked Sam's kiss, she never thought about it before, but once it happened, she nearly craved for it. It was different than Dean's, the feelings behind it felt like a distant memory and she missed it so much.

_No Castiel, you can't think such things! You are going to marry the man you've loved forever. You can't think of Sam that way!_

Her mind was right, she couldn't think of Sam in such a way. She didn't feel the same passion from Dean for quite some time. She did feel love behind his kisses, but just that, love - though it felt distant. He didn't kiss her with the lust and hunger he used to, not even a little, or a spark of lust. Sam's kiss was lustful, loving, and need. The whole time she's been a female, she can't remember the last time Sam was with a woman. It's possible that because she's the only female in his life and he spent so much time with her, his desires are just misdirected to her. That seemed logical enough.

A few days later, Castiel dressed and handed Angedora to Dean, "I seem to be needed or something. I'll be back." She kissed her baby, "See you soon, Angedora." She flew off like that. Dean held his daughter and turned to Sam, "What's with her? Seems bitter, as if she's pissed with me." Sam shrugged, "Dunno man."

Castiel flew down to Purgatory. She had no trouble finding Benny, "You!" Benny laughed, "Castiel, Dean had told me of your unfortunate circumstances."

"Stay away from Dean." She clenched her angel blade behind her back.

Benny shook his head, "You don't get to call the shots, Missy. Dean can do what ever he pleases."

Castiel revealed her blade, "I fucking mean it! Stay away from Dean! He's mine, understand me!?"

She flew up, wiping tears from her eyes. She didn't need to know why Dean was seeing Benny, as long as he never saw him again, she was fine with that. Her other concern are her feelings for Sam. She could be just lonely because Dean doesn't show her that he's still attracted to her since Angedora's birth. There was no way she could see Sam any more than a brother, but then, her memory of the kiss.

"I'll just have to get him laid." Castiel said out loud to herself, "That should make things somewhat normal again."

When she arrived back, she saw that they were still in the same room, "Great, just the two I wanted to see. Let's go to a strip club!"

"A strip what?" They looked at her, "Why?!"

Castiel smiled, "Dean, you can stay with Angedora while we're gone. It won't be long and I promise not to dance again." Dean nodded, "Okay, I agree to that." Sam looked at Castiel, unsure, "Well... if you insist."

At the strip club, Castiel spent no time trying to get Sam with any woman who'd sleep with him. The night went better than she thought it would. He must have slept with 4 different women the time he was there - in the back rooms, plus many of the strippers gave him complimentary lap dances because of how attractive he was. She also made sure not to be alone with him at any time. Sam must have caught on and forced her, quietly, to go outside, "What's your deal?"

"What deal?"

"Don't play cute with me. Why does it mean a lot to you if I have sex?"

"Because you have spent so much time with me. I figured-"

"That my sexual tension was misdirected towards you."

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

"Wrong." Sam pushed her against the building, his hands pinned her at the shoulders, "My sexual tension is directed exactly where it should be."

"Why?" Castiel asked, "Why me and why now?" Sam bent his arms to come closer, "I already told you. You deserve someone better; you deserve me. I want you so badly, Cassie. I want you forever." Castiel was speechless. She struggled but couldn't get freed, "Let go of me, Sam. Let's go home. I want to see my baby and make love to Dean." "I don't see the last one likely." Sam scuffed. Castiel's eyes narrowed, "You know nothing! Now let me go before I scream." Taking her threat seriously, he let go and she touched him to teleport them back to where they were staying.

When they appeared back, Dean and the baby were gone. Sam found a note saying they went out to get more diapers, other supplies and they'd be back shortly in case they came back before he did. Castiel went to the bathroom looked in the mirror, her hands firmly gripped the sink, "I wish this never happened to me. I want everything to go back as it was." She despised her reflection so much; she punched a hole through the mirror and shattered it well. Sam forced his arms around her and held her tight, "Castiel, breathe and calm down."

"No! No! If I wasn't changed into a woman... Things would have stayed the same! You wouldn't have-"

Fearing she was becoming too loud for the time of night, Sam quickly forced his tongue into her mouth and sucked their lips to a close. It took her by complete surprise, her eyes didn't even close. She wanted to comply, how bad she missed someone love and lust over her, but at the same time, how could she allow it and betray Dean? She broke the kiss and panted softly, "I won't, Sam. I won't indulge."

Sam took a clean baby wipe from a container and wiped Castiel's tear and make up stained face. He resisted all urges to kiss her again, looked down, saw her right hand bloody from smashing the mirror and lead it to the sink. Against her protests, Sam rinsed the blood off her hand, used some soft soap to clean the cuts, and then bandaged it with a cloth bandage. When it was all over, he kissed her left cheek and said, "I'll make us some cocoa."

While changing into her pajamas, she saw the painful reminder of how her beautiful body had changed from giving birth, even if it was subtle. She stopped and remembered the outfit she was given when she stripped that one time. She changed into that instead. She found her angel wings from a costume she wore before and put them on.

_This should win back Dean's lust for me._

"You look so hot."

Castiel turned to see Sam with two mugs of cocoa in his hands. She smiled faintly, "You think Dean would like this?" Sam handed her a cup and nodded, "He's be a fool if he doesn't. Hell, I want to rip them off you and-"

They heard keys and Castiel sat on bed. Dean walked in with Angedora in one arm and bags in another. He saw Castiel and nearly dropped everything. Sam took Angedora away from him and he went to his fiancee, "Castiel?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes still a bit glassy from crying, "Do you like?" Dean nodded, speechless. Sam saw it to be the perfect time to take Angedora somewhere else. Castiel smiled, she stood on the bed and slowly unbuttoned her shirt; seducing him to keep watching further. She toyed with her clothes as she peeled each one off until all she wore were the stockings. Dean's facial reaction was priceless and she loved it.

To add more to her delight, she knelt down in front of his groin. He looked down, "What are you planning?" She smirked, though it looked innocent from her, "I want you to lust for me, Dean. The way you used to for me."

Dean backed away from her, "We need to talk." Castiel knew those words were to follow horrible sentences that would break her heart." She sat down and he sat beside her. It was silent. They were waiting for each other to start but neither would. Finally Castiel pushed herself to begin, "I don't feel loved and lusted by you... I haven't since I was pregnant. I can't remember the last time your kisses were full of passion. I feel almost nothing, like you're not trying." She paused as she threw on her shirt, "And I know you've been with Benny."

"I know. He told me."

It surprised her that Dean would be casual about it. There were no feelings behind his statement, just that he knew that she knew about his time with Benny. Carefully trying to control her emotions, she asked, "And... you still see him don't you? What do you do with him?"

Dean didn't answer. She almost didn't expect him to anyway, part of her always knew, "You have sex with him instead of me. I should have known."

"That's happened but that's not all-" Before he could finish, Castiel's eyes were deep with anger, "Not all you do!? It's happened but that's not all you do!? What else do you do?! Have threesomes with demons? Get blown by leviathan? What else!?"

"I'm sorry Cas. It's just the baby and not having much time for me."

If her eyes could turn black, they would have. She couldn't be more appalled, "You dare blame Angedora for this!? She's your daughter too, Dean! You barely help me with her, let alone stay here with us. If you did, maybe I'd have 'more time for you'. Instead, you leave me for days and I'm with Sam. I see more of him than you and we never have a problem about having time for what ever! Don't you ever use our child as an excuse for you fucking that damn vampire!"

Dean couldn't look at her and she could taste the regret that oozed from Dean's aura. With nothing left to say, she flew off, leaving Dean alone.


End file.
